


Honeymoon

by ScreamQween



Series: Finn/Violet [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Balor is Finn's right hand demon, Ember and Baron's height difference, F/M, Fluff, Protective Husband, protective demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: It's Finn's first Raw after getting married and Brock mistakenly pisses him (and the demon) off





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



> Italics are used when Balor is speaking in Finn's head. Roman does not have cancer as that is real and not a story. Roman is on hiatus with a neck injury

_Ugh wedding hangove_ r Finn rolled his eyes at Balor's complaint, noting that the demon king had done nothing but whine about everything. 'Maybe if you hadn't pissed Violet off, I wouldn't have been to put you in the back of my mind'

 _How was "Honey I love your big hot body " inappropriate?_ Finn mentally face palmed. _Oh, now I get it_

"Here comes the happy bride" Seth yelled, whining "Hey" when Drew smacked the back of this head Finn sighed.

"Where's the wifey? Still not cleared?" Alexa asked. "Nah, she's been cleared for the rumble, she just has a day off" "That's good," Alexa grinned. "Cause I've been cleared for Sunday too!" she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. Finn grinned at her, "That's great!"

 _Stupid Ronda_ "Shut up" Finn said out loud. "Um, Balor hates Ronda. "We all hate Ronda, your demon ain't special" Alexa said. _Nattie doesn't_ "Nat doesn't" Finn repeated. "Blah" Alexa waved her hand in response.

 _Why does Nattie even like her?_ 'I dunno' Finn responded to his demon. "Finn, you're up next" Natalya's husband Tyson Kidd said, holding his earpiece away from his mouth. Finn nodded.

"Good luck, I gotta find Braun and tell him the good news" Alexa smiled and ran off, skipping a little.

"HEY! Baron whoa! STOP HERE!" Ember Moon yelled, being carried around via piggyback ride from her boyfriend Baron Corbin. Baron and Finn managed to bottle up their hatred for each other due to the their girlfriends (wife in Finn's case) friendship. With Ember being Violet's maid of honor, Finn took it upon himself to add Baron to his groomsmen.

Even if him and Baron didn't get along. 'Fucking piece of shit' Balor definitely didn't like Baron. He was, however, fond of Braun. Baron was still dressed in his "Constable Corbin" gimmick gear, though he didn't seem happy about.

Ember grinned at him. "Nice vest, still working at TGI-Fridays?" Finn said, still using a joke from when Baron had first started the gimmick

Baron frowned at him.

"I think he looks handsome" Ember said, jumping down from Baron's back, barely reaching his elbow. ' _That height difference is hilarious,_ ' Finn snickered. Ember glared, having figured what Finn was laughing about.

"I'm 5'2 and he's only 6'8!" she yelled. "Only?" Baron asked feigning hurt. "Do I need to be 7 feet for you to treat me normally?"

"Besides, I think Braun and Alexa have a bigger difference," Seth said. "Says the guy that four inches shorter than the scottish psychopath" Baron said, Finn laughed.

Seth glared at him. "Silence bottom" Ember said raising her hand when Seth opened his mouth to retort. Drew laughed.

Tyson shook his head, waving Finn over to prepare for his music to hit. Finn headed over.

He watched the tv backstage, seeing Braun, Vince, and the legohead himself Brock Lesnar talking about Finn's match. He sighed, shaking his head. Seth held his phone out to Finn. Finn looked at it, seeing a tweet from Violet.

"Talk sh*t get hit, stop insulting my husband you f*cks"

Finn laughed. "What a woman" Seth laughed. Finn nodded, smiling. Finn's music hit, the Irish man grabbing a mic. The crowd erupted with a large cheer, Finn smiling widely. He looked directly at Vince and began speaking. 

"I know you don't believe that I can beat Brock, but everyone here knows it. And I know it" Braun nodded slowly, the WWE universe cheering louder. Brock tilted his head. "I was the first ever Universal champion and I never lost it. I've never done someone wrong so why I didn't get my chance to re-earn it" Finn said to Vince.

Brock laughed. "I'll tell you one thing you did wrong. You married that ugly-ass goth chick"

_what....what....What....WHAt.....WHAT..._

Finn felt that familiar rage and let out a growl. "If you ever insult Violet again, I'll make sure you walk out of the Royal Rumble with a broken neck" He then threw the mic in Brock's face, as he barely heard Vince create a match between him and Braun.

* * *

_It felt good to be out  
_

'Not completely out Balor'

_I know, I care about her to you know. Your emotions rub off on me. Remember when Lio shoved her and you got angry enough to chase him yourself?_

'Balor'

_I get it, demon gets out bad things happen. Just let me fight him on Sunday, it's what he deserves after everything._

'I'll think about it'

"Hey man" Seth said, bringing Finn out of his conversation with Balor. "Roman told me he found your broken neck comment insulting" he laughed. "Hey man you okay?" He noticed Finn was looking upset.

"I nearly let Balor out, when Brock said that about Violet, I was this close" Finn held out his thumb and index finger about a centimeter apart.  "Shit dude" Seth cursed.  "He's connected to me" Finn shrugged. "So he loves Violet in a way as well"

 _Hell no, you're mine_ 'Shut up'

"Well Violet got a kick out of your growling" Seth winked showing Finn his phone again.

"@FinnBalorWWE are you trying to intimate Brock Lazer or look hot?" Violet had added a gif of a girl fanning herself. Finn laughed and said "Well at least she liked it"


End file.
